


Purple

by noirangetrois



Series: Cocktail Friday [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alcohol, Cocktail Friday, Gen, Halloween, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirangetrois/pseuds/noirangetrois
Summary: Duo has found the perfect drink for the upcoming Halloween party, and the only one around to share his excitement with is Wufei.
Relationships: Chang Wufei & Duo Maxwell
Series: Cocktail Friday [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1251701
Kudos: 1





	Purple

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response to [this](https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/632231837231693824/cocktail-friday-post-responses-on-friday-october) prompt from the gwcocktailfriday tumblr.

“Hey, hey, hey, hey–” 

“What is it, Maxwell?” Wufei said, looking annoyed as he glanced up from the book he was reading.

“I found the perfect drink for the Halloween party!” Duo enthused.

“And I’m supposed to care why?”

“Because no one else is around and I have to tell someone about it! It’s great, it’s even my favorite color!”

“No one wants to drink a fluorescent green monstrosity, Maxwell.” Wufei lifted his book up in front of his face, clearly indicating that he was done with the conversation.

Duo ignored the hint. “First, just because fluorescent green was part of my Gundam does not mean it’s my favorite color. Second, millions of soda drinkers disagree with your assessment. Funny you should mention monstrosity, though, since the name of the drink  _ is _ a type of monster.”

Wufei sighed dramatically and gave up trying to read. “Alright, I’ll bite. What’s it called?”

“Purple People Eater!”

“Purple is your favorite color?” Wufei asked, lifting an eyebrow.

“Duh, which you would know if you only paid attention to my clothing. Anyway, the drink–”

“You always wear black,” Wufei interrupted.

“Okay, maybe that’s true. But when I  _ don’t _ wear black, it’s because I’m wearing purple. So the drink–”

“You do know your eyes aren’t  _ actually _ purple, right? Despite that love poem Hilde wrote?”

“Damnit Wufei!” Duo said, not truly angry. “Of course I know that! It’s not my favorite color because of something about me, I just like it, okay? Now can I please tell you about the drink?” 

“If you must,” Wufei replied, a tease in his tone.

“So the purple color comes from a mix of blue curacao and grenadine, and it’s a bit sour on top of the sweet because it has sweet and sour mix in it, plus cranberry juice, and of course it has vodka in it because anything else would be awful in that combination. It might not sound like it, but it’s actually really good!”

“You do realize that aside from vodka and cranberry juice, I have no idea what any of that is?” Wufei asked dryly.

“Well, yes, I figured that was probably the case, but again, I’m excited and there’s no one else here to talk to! You’re such a killjoy,” Duo grumped, though he was still grinning with excitement. “Anyway, I just made some for practice, so you also get to be the first taste tester!”

“It’s 10:30 in the morning, Duo.”

“Yes, but it’s a Sunday, so we can call it part of brunch. You’re allowed to drink in the morning for brunch.”

Wufei narrowed his eyes. “If I try it, will you stop bothering me?”

Duo rolled his eyes. “Yes, I’ll stop bothering you. Really, Wufei, you could be a little more enthusiastic.”

“I really couldn’t.”

Duo laughed. “Yeah, I guess that’s unlikely, isn’t it? Ah well. Thanks for going along with me, however reluctantly. I’ll be right back.” Duo disappeared into the kitchen and reappeared carrying a glass with dark purple liquid and purple sugar around the edges. He handed it to Wufei, who looked at it skeptically.

“It’s certainly purple,” he observed.

“Again, duh! Now try it already!” Duo insisted.

Wufei took a hesitant sip, then looked at the drink as if surprised. He took another, larger sip. “This is actually really good.”

“Hah! I knew you’d like it.”

Wufei looked cross again. “You did not. And I’m not going to drink any more of it right now, because we’re not actually having brunch, and something tells me that there’s a lot more vodka in here than I can taste.”

“You’ve got me there. I used twice what the recipe called for, and just added a little extra grenadine to balance it out. And it worked!” He grinned triumphantly.

“Yes, Maxwell, it worked. Now can I get back to my book?”

“Okay, Wufei, if you must. Thank you for being my guinea pig.”

Wufei mock glared, but his lips twitched, giving himself away. Then he raised his book again and went back to reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos always welcome.


End file.
